Laid My
by Omoide Sakura
Summary: Love isn't measureable, not countable or seenable. Love will never work if planned or plotted. Its like yin and yang, you cannot judge just upon seeing one but if two then it is more likely that you will unfold the trivia. Love is nothing truly. You can't just say it, it has to be real. It's like an evidence to a certain something. It has to be evidence or it'll just be a phrase...
1. Chapter 1

Laid Down My…

Love is nothing truly. It isn't planned or plotted. It will never work if it's planned or plotted. It isn't something define, measure nor counterfeit. Love is like yin and yang. If you don't have darkness or worse, you will not have happiness. You can't just say it, it has to be real. It's like evidence to a certain something. It has to be evidenced or it's just a phrase.

It cannot be seen one but two. Like any equation, you need something given before solving the problem. Just like that, you can't be bias and looked at the situation one way, must you always looked for the other as well if you truly want to solve something. It could be a fight/argument, it could be a quarrel, it could be to build upon the two, it could really be anything.

Upon all this the main thing about love is "Are you in LOVE and BE LOVED?"…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- [Weapon]

Colorless sky, distorted sound, the droplet from the faucet, the silent night, they evolve around the dark cold room. The city light and neon flashes pass around the room, senseless air flickering my sense. I feel nothing, numb body, lost emotion. Often at these times, people searches for comfort and help... But I, don't want anything.

Eyes laid rest, hair spread upon the bed, clothes that hung lose on my skins, softly I sing and sing till its all numb. Upon closing my eyes, I recalled the fewer images of yesterday when everything was still.

"Elsa?" voice called out my name in my ears. Frustration begins, I wave off the buzzing noises and upon bickering agains my will I fall into asleep.

"Elsa, Wake up...", "Wake up Elsa!" a familiar voice called out to me rapidly each times its spoke my name the more it became demanding. "Elsa!" at the final call of my name a sudden unexplained feeling sting me down enough to finally woke me up. "Finally" claimed the same voice next to me. I don't really need to see who or more like I don't want to see the person face.

The morning came by quickly just in a blink of an eyes. The window of my room was opened, the veranda my place is quiet and solemnly. Without given her a glance or a sense of anything, I get up and goes to my veranda.

The gushing air welcome me like all of the people of this town. I rest my hands upon the bars of the veranda and slightly forwarded myself. I closed my eyes as I imagine what would it feel like to fly. Clearly, now I feel like I am soaring through the sky as I fly with white wings that carried me high up above this place, this world.

'Oh, how I would loved to fly...' I said to myself merrily. "ELSA!" a terrifying shriek was heard behind me, I don't have to tell who it is. I could hear her heels clack upon the surface of the white tiles as she rush towards me. Instantly, she grabbed me and said worriedly, "Elsa...", you could eventually see her feared face. "Please don't do this... even though you despised your power, I liked it. I am sorry" she plead to me with her crying face and puffed eyes, mouth and cheek.

I breathe in slowly and sighted amused to her reaction. And also, I slightly chuckled, "I am not that idiot to do that," I reassure her. She look at me slowly and gave an understanding smile. I ruffle her hair and told her with a smile, "Lets go eat."

She smile even brighter than before and said "Yes"... She excuses herself as I asked her for a privacy. After sighting for the second time, I placed my elbows upon the veranda and sighted once more.

'I wonder... What will happen now?'I question myself and retort with a laugh. I quickly moved myself away from the veranda and quickly goes near my cupboard. I open the door to it and take a look at what I should wear, there was a white dress with laces, and pink with blue calm royal like dresses, there was one that really caught my attention, a never seen dress made up of soft lather and curl and frizz at the edge of the dress both on arms as well.

Immersed and tranced by the particular clothes, I heard a noise so I turned to see if anyone is there but nothing just a gust of wind. A knock was heard through my room door, followed by a voice, "Elsa we are ready." At the sound of that I realized I was still in my night gown and quickly and calmly, I reply back to my sister, "Alright I'll be there."

I look myself in front of the mirror and saw a body of mine in which I am very appreciated to my parent for given birth to me. I hold out the dress I was immersed by and laid in front myself. I smile in glee, and started stripping myself.

Just suddenly, I felt a cold strange wind blew past my skin. Then suddenly out of nowhere, "That's really something isn't?." An unknown voice spoke behind me, startle I turned to see a boy with a a stick, white hair like Christmas, wearing a navy jumper with pocket in the middle, and with brown long trouser. His icy blue eyes stare down at me, those stares gave me a frozen cold feelling in which I found myself enjoying with it.

Realising, I too am staring right back at him, I question him in demand, "Who are You?." He chuckle and reply to me amusedly, "I don't know? What do you think?." His retorted question annoy me so I bite back and retort him a question, "If you don't know about yourself then nor do I", in which he seem surprised. I turned my back on him with a click and clack of my heel.

He then out of nowhere started laughing his heart out and said, "You really are something." That actually took me in surprised and daze. 'What does he mean, "You really are something?, What in the world is he' I ask myself. Then I realised I was naked in front of no one other than him a man so, I click my fingers and to his surprised I am now formally dress in frosty gown which similarly matches with the dress I fall in love with.

"Ha! well, anyone can do that" he said whether to annoy me or dare to challenge me... "Well, ... What do you know?" I question him demandingly. He sight and chuckle and said, "Would you like to know?." He bring forth his staff and pointed at me and suuddenly I feel a chill run down my spine and suddenly, I am wearinng a white tight gown with fril at the end of my gown that goes spirally.

"You! What are you?" I ask startle. He just smile cheekly and said "Jack Frost guardian of the snow and ice and from the Guardian."

* * *

A/N

Hi guys and gurls this is my first time writing fanfiction, so I am very nervous... I ship them because I think the are "KAWAI"... and hopefully you like my story. I am not good producer and I am horrible with my english... I am asian so please I apologies for my pronunciation and error grammar usage and all. TTmTT

I also have an account for those you love "Yaoi", you can follow me in 'asianfanfics' My account name is "Raindrops1998" and I hope well meet there as well... but overall I am really happy I can write this much till then...

C Ya in next Chap...


End file.
